Chaos
Chaos (ケイアス, Keiasu) is a tactician who works for the organization Amnesia. His real name is Kei Asuma (明日真 景, Asuma Kei). Information Chaos is a very good friend of Gordeau. He does all kinds of paper work and plans for Amnesia and rarely comes out of his own room. His personality is calm and collected, but he still often jokes around with Gordeau. Chaos also tends to be quite the worrywart when it comes to Gordeau, and he sometimes disregards blunt tactics. However, in his past and on the battlefield, some know him as the Bloody Chaos. Appearance Chaos is a young man with short unkempt white hair, blue eyes and wears red-rimmed glasses. His attire consists of a dark grey turtleneck shirt, an unzipped greyish-blue jacket, light grey slacks with rolled up leggings, navy blue socks and greyish-blue and white sneakers. He carries with him a brown book with a bronze clasp called "Chaos Code". Personality Chaos appears to have a cool, calm and calculating attitude under normal circumstances. Being a general tactician, he tends to overanalyze even the simplest of situations and doesn't view himself as a strong warrior, and as such, hopes he doesn't run any enemies that'll pose a threat to him in battle. Despite this, he shown to be quite fearless, noted by Carmine and shown by Chaos when he confronted Merkava alone (in Merkava's story mode). He tends to worry about Gordeau and his rather headstrong outlook to the point that Gordeau tends to tease him about it. Chaos also tends to be very superstitious, holds himself in extremely high regard and talks down to others, acting out on his own agenda without regard from anyone else (other than Gordeau and Hilda, of course). Despite working for Amnesia, after Gordeau defects from the organization, Chaos secretly assists Gordeau from the shadows. It was said in his profile that Chaos was once a trouble-making delinquent, who used only brute force to fight, until he redeemed himself and eventually resorts to intelligent-tactical combat. Story According to Gordeau, Chaos was once a violent youngster. Gordeau told to Hilda that he has never beaten Chaos in a fight, but Chaos says that's a lie - meaning Chaos has at least once fought and lost to Gordeau. Chaos changed his style and started to fight using intelligence instead of brute force, which places him in his current position in Amnesia focusing more on intel. Chaos joined Amnesia after Gordeau's friend Bob had died. He took control of operating behind the scenes. He rarely appeared before the other members and not many knew about him. Once during an operation Chaos personally appeared under the alias of "Bloody Chaos" (血塗れの混沌, Chimamire no Konton, lit. Bloodstained Chaos) and ever since people kept calling him by that nickname - Chaos personally doesn't like to be called by that name. Even after Gordeau left Amnesia, Chaos and he have been in contact and working together to track down the Licht Kreis and find the Crimson Knight responsible for killing Bob. Chaos personally is aiming to beat Aion, Amnesia and the Licht Kreis with the allies he seeks to gain. Abilities Chaos uses a book called The Codex of Disorder, Chaos Code (混沌の法典 ケイアス・コード, Konton no Houten, lit. Code of Chaos) to command a lizard-shaped Void Beast, Azhi Dahaka (アジ・ダハーカ, Aji Dahaaka). His ability is the EXS of Illusion (肖影のEXS, Shou'ei no EXS, lit. EXE of Semblance Shadow) called Umbral (アンブラル, Anburaru). He also has some form of acrobatic combat prowess to compensate for times his powers are not available and for close-quarters combat, as well as a bit of photokinesis to augment his physical blows (he often focused on brute force before changing up his style to what it is now). Musical Theme Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late (JP)= He plots. Staring at the truth with his clear eyes over the glasses. The beast within him, Chaos Code. Hiding and waiting for the chance to release the chain. His dearest friend's wish. His delightful colleague had a conflicting ambition. Which to choose is too obvious. The obedient beast bares the fangs. They will equally bite off everyone who stands in his way. |-|Exe:Late (EN)= He schemes. Staring down his opponents from behind his glasses. He keeps a beast within, and a book filled with nothing but chaos. He awaits the chance to unleash his power. The desire to find his beloved friend, and a comrade who tries to stop him. But which we was going to pick was obvious... the beast shows its fangs, crushing anything it finds in its path. Trivia *Chaos is one of the first side characters revealed in the story mode to be featured as a playable character in a future installment. He is also the first character along with Gordeau to have a specific versus theme. *The name of Chaos' beast, Azhi Dahaka, comes from a mythological evil figure who appears in Zoroastrianism. Azhi Dahaka was told to be three-headed and six-eyed dragon. **In the localized English text, Azhi Dahaka is spelled "Aji D'haka". *The katakana for his name is a unique way of writing "Chaos" in Japanese; Kaosu (カオス), Keeosu (ケーオス) and Keiosu (ケイオス) are the more common ways to write it in katakana. However, "Keiasu" may actually be a closer spelling to the Western order-writing of his real name ("Kei Asu"ma). Gallery chaos-c.png|Concept sprites from French Bread's Ustream Official Art victory-cha.png|Victory Portait sd-cha.png|SD Character Dialogue Sprites story-cha00.png|Normal (通常) story-cha01.png|Happy (喜) story-cha02.png|Angry (怒) story-cha03.png|Sad (哀) story-cha04.png|Comfort (楽) story-cha05.png|Eyes Closed (目を閉じる) Category:Characters Category:Amnesia Category:Male Category:Playable Characters